


A Changing Path

by MxLSharp2000



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Male!Emma Swan, Trans!Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxLSharp2000/pseuds/MxLSharp2000





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Emmett Swan but people only know me by my birth name Emma I'm a transgender man that is scared to come out to his family, I came out as a lesbian about 7 years ago and has always pushed the thoughts of being a man to the back of my head ignoring the nagging feeling. Always wearing baggy clothes to hide the trace of femininity from myself and always wearing my hair up covered by a beanie before I cut it short 2 years ago. But today I'm going to tell them starting with my girlfriend Regina and our 11 year old son Henry.

Here I go....


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's PoV  
It was around 6 am and I was sat in my yellow bug outside of the Mills household getting ready to tell my girlfriend and our son my biggest secret. That i'm a transgender man.

As I walked up to the door my hands began to shake, I push through mt neives and continue to walk up the path to the front door. I stood there for a minute before I rang the doorbell waiting for Regina or Henry to open the door.

"Hey ma" I look up from the floor and see it was Henry that had pulled me from my daydream I shudder at the use of the word 'ma' but don't say anything.

"Hey kid" I say walking through the door taking my combat boots off leaving them by the door before following Henry to the living room where Regina was sat.

"Hi sweetie what do we owe the pleasure of this visit" she said gesturing for me to join her on the couch smiling brightly at me.

"I have something to tell you and Henry" I say my voice shaking as I speak.

"What is it sweetie" She said with a concerned look turning to face me giving me her full attention.

"Yeah ma what is it" Henry said sitting on the couch by his mom

'I can do this right' I think to myself

"I-I'm... This is really hard for me to say" Regina moved closer to me grabbing my hand in hers.

"It okay take your time" She said softly trying not to pressure me.

"I'm a man" I blurt out jumping up from the couch and start pacing back and forth waiting for an outburst of disgust.

"What?" I think that was Henry I can't tell over the pounding of my heart in my ears.

"I'm transgender" I say quietly not abale to look at them.

I jump slightly when someone touches my shoulder.

"Sweetheart are you sure" Regina said giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah" I looked up and stared into her eyes not seeing any signs of disgust or hate I pull into a tight hug.

"So your my dad now, cool what your new name, what did grandma and gramps say" Regina and I chuckle at Henry's reaction.

"Sweetie have you got a name you want us to use" Regina said still hugging me running her fingers through my short hair.

"I was thinking Emmett and I haven't told anyone but you guys" I say letting go of my girlfriend.

"Cool, dad come play COD with me" I turn to look at Henry shocked that he took the news so well.

"Henry you go play let me talk to...Emmett alone please" She said my new name slowly smiling as she did.

"But" He started but was cut of my Regina.

"Go" He just left after giving me a tight hug.

"Have you talked to a gender therapist yet" She asked pulling us both to the couch.

(He already wears a binder but his chest is covered by his baggy sweatshirt so nobody sees)

"Yeah, they were amazing" I smile thinking about my last appointment with them.

"What did they say"

"They say I'm ready to start on Testosterone but I should probably tell my family and friends first" I say taking my sweatshirt off the room getting hotter.

"Your chest" She said looking at my flat-ish chest

"I wear a binder my gender therapist helped me find one that fits right"

We spent about 2 hours talking before I headed home for the night.

{Next Morning}

I woke up at around 7 getting a shower and changing into a clean outfit once I was finished I set off to Granny's Diner for breakfast.

After I was finished I got into my car to go over to my mom and dads to tell them about me being trans which I was as nervous about.

I reach the house and walk straight in seeing them both up with Neal.

"Hey can we talk" I said walking over to the kitchen were they were sat pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Sure Emma what wrong" Snow said looking up from where she was feeding Neal.

I move further into the room sitting down on the chair beside David placing my cup down on the table.

"That actually" I said referring to the use of my name.

"What?"

"I'm not a girl" I decided just to get it off my chest.

"Of course you are" Snow said now looking at me like I was crazy.

"I mean i'm transgender, I'm a guy and my name is Emmett" I say looking her in the eyes watching her reaction.

"Erm...I don't know what to say Emma..I mean Emmett" David said looking stunned at the news.

"We love you regardless, but I think I need some time to think about this" She said getting up to grab a cloth to wipe Neal's face.

"Do you want me to go" I say wanting to give them time to think.

"Will you take Neal with you please" Snow said. 

"Erm sure"

"Let me go get him changed then"

{Time Skip}

I was walking down the street with Neal when I got a text from Ruby.

9:01|Rubs: I need your help now.  
9:02|Me: What's wrong  
9:02|Rubs: Belle  
9:03|Me: What's happened!!!!  
9:04|Rubs: I asked her on a date and she said yes now I don't know what to do.  
9:05|Me: Really. I thought something bad had happened you are an asshole.

I stand there holding 5 year old Neals hand shaking my head at the asshole I call a bestfriend, when my phone pings again.

9:07|Rubs: Are you going to help or not  
9:10|Me: Yes, I'll be there in 10 minutes

End Of Part One


	3. Chapter 3

I arrive at Ruby's apartment with Neals 7 minutes later as soon as I open the door I see Ruby lay on the floor like a starfish staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Rubs" I say walking over to her, Neal running over to the couch after taking my phone from me.

She jumps up off the floor after hearing my voice and runs over to me.

"Help me"

"I don't get what wrong you have been on a date before? Right" I ask looking at her confused.

"Yeah but this is Belle this is the woman of my dreams" She said grabbing my shoulder shaking me. I slap her hand and gently push her away.

"Just take her to dinner" I said looking at her like she's an idiot.

"Your right"

"Rubs did you really need me to come all the way here for that," I said.

"Did you have any plans for today Emma" As soon as that name past her lips I remembered the fact I haven't told her i'm transgender yet.

"No but...Erm I have to tell you something" I said hearing my heart pounding in my chest.

"What's wrong Em. I'm your godmother after all you can tell me anything" She said looking at me with concern in her eyes. 

I stand there for a couple of seconds, trying to get control over my heartbeat again.

"Okay, im not a girl" I say after my heartbeat calmed down I look to Ruby seeing a mixture of emotions cross her face.

"Can you elaborate more on that please." 

"I'm not a girl because i'm a guy" I said looking at her scared of what her reaction will be.

"So your...Trans?" she questioned

"Yeah and my chosen name is Emmett" 

I was going to ask her thoughts when I felt her arms around my shoulder hugging me tightly to her body.

"Are you sure" She asked pulling away her hand on her face smiling at me.

"Yeah, I've talked to a lot of people" I said referring to my gender therapist and the group of other people like me.

"Well then Emmett you can help me find an outfit"

"Don't you need to tell her where your going" I said checking to make sure Neal was still alive, he was still sat on Ruby's couch watching Lego build on youtube.  
I walk into bedroom after picking up Ruby's phone as commanded.

"Can you text her for me please" She said with puppy dog eyes making me laugh.

9:27|Ruby(Me): Hey how do you feel about going to that new restaurant in town tonight, I'll pick you up at 8?

"Okay. Done" I say throwing her phone down on her bed and fall backwards as well.

She walks over to the bed and lies down on the bed beside me waiting for Belle's reply.

*PING*

"That's your phone" Ruby said throwing her phone down.

Swan-Mills Group Chat  
9:32|My Queen: Hey handsome will you come to dinner tonight at the house with Henry and I.  
9:32|Little King: Please dad  
9:33|Me: Do you really need to ask.  
9:34|Me: FREE FOOD! instant yes  
9:35|My Queen: Good be here by 4  
9:35|Me: Will do babe

I throw my phone on the bed beside me and turn back to Ruby who was now staring at her phone.

"Rubs" When I didn't get a response I click my finger in front of her face drawing her attention away from her phone.

"Sorry Belle texted me back, she said yes. Now help me with my outfit" She said rolling off the bed walking towards her dresser.

"Just pick out a dress. dude you can't be serious" I say walking over to the closet pulling out a blue dress that was handing inside walking out threw it at her.

"This is why I need you i'm a mess by myself"

I laugh agreeing walking out of the bedroom grabbing a beer from the fridge then sitting next to Neal on the couch him crawling onto my lap cuddling into me and turning back to his video.

*Time Skip*

I was 3:30 and I was dropping Neal of at my parent and picking up my car.

I walk through the door and come face to face with my parents I place Neal down, he ran over to his toy chest.

"Hey guys" I awkwardly say waving at them.

"We've talked and we believe we can accept you as our son" Snow said taking my hand in her I looked over to David and see him smiling with tears in his eyes as well as his wife.

"That's right son, we hope you can explain this more to us to help us understand but your still our child and we don't want to risk losing you. Again" He said walking closer wrapping his arm around me for an awkward hug.

"Guys, as much as I love this I really have to go I have dinner plans with Regina and Henry" I said in an apologetic tone.

"Okay" I move to walk to the door when Snows voice stops me.

"Emmett, we love you" I turn to her before replying

"I love you too mom, dad" I then turn to the door and walk to my car smiling at the fact my closest friends and family accepts me for me. 

End Of Part Two


End file.
